


Just Fine

by mocaomis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Multi, Polyglow ftw, afterglow are all girlfriends, himari has social anxiety im sorry, polyamorous, tomomoca to the rescue, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocaomis/pseuds/mocaomis
Summary: When faced with backlash after exposing a music events real motives to use Afterglow for their fame, Himari is faced with critics and their venom as the bands leader.Everything will be just fine, she tells herself.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Uehara Himari, Hazawa Tsugumi/Uehara Himari, Mitake Ran/Aoba Moca/Uehara Himari/Udagawa Tomoe/Hazawa Tsugumi, Mitake Ran/Uehara Himari, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just brainrot inspired by tomoe's event card from the new "one of us" afterglow event !! i am in love with the concept of the story so much and uhm. yeah.  
> poly afterglow ftw even if ran and tsugumi dont actually make an appearance sobs

The rain continues to pour outside with trees rustling, puddles being splashed by cars and nearby stores keeping their doors open to provide warmth. Bustles of people begun taking shelter near and far, however they were now darting their eyes towards the entrance of a music studio in the midst of the city. Outside stood a tall group of characters with all sorts of questionable looks, the flock now crowding around a teenage girl who looked just about ready to duck and run. 

"You do realise that your band has caused too much recklessness already, no?" They begin, expressions of outrage across the groups faces. "Your immaturity has teared down one of the biggest music events in history. I hope you teens are pleased with yourselves." The constantly raising voices of a critic group continue to speak down to the frigid girl- her pink pigtails sticking to her pinafore as they absorb the rain.  
She decides to take a stand, fists clenched as Himari Uehara raises her voice in exchange. "How could you say that about my band? They only wanted us for fame! They didn't care about our skills, so we did what was best." Himari- the cowering girl in question and formidable leader and bassist of Afterglow- pauses at the realisation of lashing out at music critics of all people. She processes it, realising then that this will only tarnish Afterglow's image even further; the total opposite of what she wanted. Her already shaken voice begins to crack as the sneers and looks of disapproving eyes stab right through her. Is this how people are really beginning to see us, she ponders, her thoughts evident in her expression as those forest eyes begin to dwell with tears, her mind tripping over itself as the weight in her chest becomes heavier by the second.

The critics continue to cause an uproar, their yelling becoming muzzled noise as Himari feels herself drowning in overlapping breaths and a stream of neverending water droplets along with that familiar sinking feeling in her chest. She is trying her best to stay under control, trying to use her five senses to remind herself she is in public and that now, as Afterglow's leader against their backlash, she must be strong. This isn't how leaders should act, she thinks. 

Himari feels— no, she tells herself as a fact— that she's making mistakes.  
She's failing. She's letting Afterglow down, the loves of her life down. All she can do now is let her bottom lip tremble and let the drowning feeling take her whole— or, that's what she feels she has to currently believe.

That's why when she feels the force of caring arms and the familiar scents of fresh bread from Moca and Tomoe's perfume, she is able to close her eyes and breathe in sequence. She is reminded by her girlfriends loving arms that she is safe and that she isn't alone. That it's okay to make mistakes, that she was never truly in the wrong.

"Shh, Hii-chan. Don't worry, Moca-chan and Tomo-chin are here to save you~" murmurs the only voice that Himari can truly make out, Tomoe's uproar and ferocity becoming just another noise as she protects Himari in the only way she knows best (Himari will always appreciate that, even if her tall girlfriends yelling is incoherent). The bands leader continues to cling to Tomoe and Moca, a delicate hand stroking her hair through her fits of tears and now delicate but shaky breaths. Moca's comfort, however, did not stop her from giving the critic group a devious scowl, something the guitarist does not ever do. 

——

"I'm sorry you two had to see that." Himari mutters, a tiny pout on her lips as her grips on each of her companions hands tightens. She's disappointed in herself, ashamed that she couldn't stand up to critical nonsense 'like a leader should', in her words.  
"Himari." The two say in unison with a compassionate and sympathetic tone. They understand, so they stop the walk back to Ran's by embracing her- an act of sentimentality that Himari will forever appreciate. Sometimes she didn't need words of encouragement like Tomoe, or a specific source of comfort such as food like Moca. Her girlfriends were enough.

"What matters is that you are okay." Moca begins, the same dosey yet genuine smile upon her face as Tomoe hums in agreement.  
"You're safe now and what those critics said to you is completely irrelevant. You aren't in the wrong, as a person or as Afterglow's leader." Tomoe adds, offering a smile so delicate as she leans to plant her lips upon Himari's head and then onto Moca's, causing the three to have a giggle and continue their walk. 

Afterglow was enough for Himari to remember that she was doing just fine.


End file.
